youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Natsumi Moe - Virtual YouTuber
Natsumi Moe (Japanese: 萌なつみ / Moe Natsumi) is a Japanese English-Speaking Female Virtual (Augmented Reality) YouTuber originated in Japan and resides in the United States. History Natsumi Moe's existence as a YouTube channel (TheOtakuMoe) was dated back on July 5, 2014, by a VTuber named Eilene, where Eilene, a long time, and a first VTuber at the time, had published the first video here, about reviewing of a Japanese Shotacon Hentai OVA anime series Boku No Pico (2007-8), along with Eilene's reaction of it, and the breakdown of "committing suicide" by hanging. Like Mirai Akari, whose channel was created 4 months prior, the original Natsumi Moe was owned by Eilene, who ran some business degree with other VTubers named Moemi, Yomemi and Beilene, all three of which, including Moe herself, were created by Eilene's own business firm called ICETEA. From 2014 until 2018, Eilene posted random content on Moe's channel, consisting of story-based episodes, machinimas, reactions, and animations until, after her business separation with ENTUM, Natsumi Moe makes her debut (in the form of a comeback) in the video posted on July 31, 2018, featuring Yomemi. According to her July 31st debut video, she is a university student. Personality Moe is best described as a joker with a sailor's mouth. Her humor thus far is considered to be dark compared to most VTubers, albeit unintentional. As mentioned in the Official Eilene and Friends Discord server and in the Cry of Fear video, Moe admitted to being easily terrified and unable to fare well in horror games despite loving the genre itself. According to Comdost, she does not like shooters. Moe's Twitter and photoshop video demonstrates Moe to be quite talented with photo-editing, and Moe claims to know how to video edit as well. Quotes *"What's up, fuckers!" (My First *HORROR* Experience of Fear) *"I want to look for Onii-chan for cheating on me" (Anime shark girl terrorizes city! Simulator) *"I killed your friends, and now you're dead too." (Anime shark girl terrorizes city! Simulator) *"So, it was all just a dream?.... What the fuck?" (the end) Trivia *Being a Japanese national, she majorly speaks English (in Japanese accent), but she sometimes speaks Japanese in certain occassions. *Despite the fact that she doesn't like shooting games, she did play Fortnite (on April 1, 2019) at her fans' constant request, which resulted in herself ragequitting after multiple losses, and potentially "ending" her YouTube channel. However, that video is meant for April Fools Day. *She sometimes swore (saying vulgar/bad words) in some of her videos, including the time when she made an intro of Cry of Fear video. *She, along with Moemi, Yomemi, and Eilene's Anime Sisters (Eilene herself, and Beno) are run by Eilene, who had her own company when she worked as a freelancer since her separation with ENTUM, called ICETEA. *She is Yomemi's older sister. *She is part of Eilene and Yomemi's YT Channel project. This page was created on October 22, 2019 by DavidRGD. Category:Japanese YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Female YouTubers